


Finally free, finally happy

by AFandomLover



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Character Death Fix, Episode: s15e19 Inherit the Earth, Fix-It, M/M, Post-Episode: s15e19 Inherit the Earth, Season/Series 15
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27568348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFandomLover/pseuds/AFandomLover
Summary: A fix-it for episode 15x19 because I refuse to believe that Dean wouldn't ask Jack to bring Cas back.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 7
Kudos: 170





	Finally free, finally happy

> _“I just led us into another trap. All because I... I couldn't hurt Chuck. Because I was angry and because I just needed something to kill and because that's all I know how to do”_
> 
> _“Dean”_
> 
> _“It was Chuck all along. We never should've left Sam and Jack. We should be there with them now. Everybody's gonna die, Cas, everybody. I can't stop it. She's gonna get through that door”_
> 
> _“I know”_
> 
> _“And she's gonna kill you, and then she's gonna kill me. I'm sorry”_
> 
> _“Wait, there is... There's one thing she's afraid of. There's... There's one thing strong enough to stop her. When Jack was dying, I... I made a deal to save him”_
> 
> _“You what?”_
> 
> _“The... The price was my life. When I experienced a moment of true happiness, the Empty would be summoned and it would take me forever”_
> 
> _“Why are you telling me this now?”_
> 
> _“I always wondered, ever since I took that burden, that curse, I wondered what it could be, what my true happiness could even look like. I never found an answer. Because the one thing I want it's something I know I can't have. But I think I know... I think I know now. Happiness isn't in the having. It's in just being. It's in just saying it”_
> 
> _“What are you talking about, man?”_
> 
> _“I know. I know how you see yourself, Dean. You see yourself the same way our enemies see you. You're destructive and you're angry and you're broken. You're ‘Daddy's Blunt Instrument’. And you think hate and anger, that's what drives you. That's who you are. It's not. And everyone who knows you sees it. Everything you have ever done, the good and the bad, you have done for love. You raised your little brother for love. You fought for this whole world for love. That is who you are. You're the most caring man on Earth. You are the most selfless, loving human being I will ever know. You know, ever since we met and ever since I pulled you out of Hell, knowing you has changed me. Because you cared, I cared. I cared about you. I cared about Sam. I cared about Jack. I cared about the whole world because of you. You changed me, Dean”_
> 
> _“Why does this sound like a goodbye?”_
> 
> _“Because it is. I love you”_
> 
> _“Don't do this, Cas. Cas”_
> 
> _“Goodbye, Dean”_

Dean wakes up with Cas’ name on his lips. He buries his head on his hands and tries to slow down his breathing.

“ _Cas... I don’t know if you can hear me... I guess not”_ , he starts praying.

 _This is stupid. He’s gone._ He fights the tears and reaches for a beer. He knows he left a few bottles on the floor the night before, but they all seem to be empty. _Fan-fucking-tastic_.

He gets up and wonders over to the kitchen to get another pack, but there’s none left.

“ _Fuck!”_

He goes back to his room and sits on the bed, staring at the floor. He can’t stop replaying Cas’ last words, over and over again. _I need to distract myself_.

With that thought in mind, he decides to go for a ride and buy some beer. So he gets dressed, leaves a note for Sammy in case he gets back, and gets in the Impala.

On his way back, he decides to stop at the side of an empty road and have a drink.

He sits on the trunk of the car and opens a beer. His brain is against him, and even though all he wants is to forget for a minute the Hell that is his life, he can’t stop all the memories with Cas. The good and the bad. _Fuck, I was so awful to him lately... And still he loved me._ He doesn’t even try to stop the tears running down his face.

“ _Dean”_

He jumps and turns, almost falling on his face before he leans on the car.

“ _Jack! What are you doing here?”_

_“I thought you... I sensed your distress. Thought maybe you needed help”_

Dean sighs and looks down.

“ _Thanks but there’s nothing you...”_ , he stops mid-sentence and looks up at him with wide eyes.

Jack looks at him with worry.

“ _Dean?”_

_“Maybe you can? I don’t know how I didn’t think of it before... Have you tried... Can you bring him back?”_

Jack looks surprised and then looks down in shame.

“ _I didn’t even think of it. I just tried not to interfere, especially with the Empty”_

 _“Oh”_ , Dean’s shoulders fall and any hope he felt is gone in a second.

“ _But I can... I would like to have him back. I can try. I just hope the Empty won’t make much trouble”_

Dean looks up again and hugs him tight.

“ _Thanks, Jack”_

**: * : * : * :**

When they get back to the bunker they find Sam in the garage with a bag on his shoulder.

“ _Jack!”_

“ _How was Eileen?”_ , asks Dean before they tell him about the plan.

_“Great! She didn’t remember being gone. She just appeared next to her car, where she disappeared. I had to explain to her what happened. But she’s okay. She’s coming here this weekend”_

_“That’s great, Sammy!”_

“ _Jack, why are you here?”_

And so they tell him the plan.

“ _I don’t really know how I did it last time but-”_

 _“Wait, last time?_ ”, asks Sam, _“That was you?”_

_“Yeah.... I heard you arguing and I thought that Dean would accept me if I brought Cas back for him”_

Dean blushes in embarrassment, both for his behavior and for Jack bringing Cas back just for him.

“ _Jack... I’m sorry-”_

_“There’s no need, Dean. I know you were grieving. I understand”_

Dean puts a hand on Jack’s shoulder and squeezes.

“ _So, last time I just wished for his return, but I think this time he’ll have to become human so the Empty doesn’t come after him”_

_“Jack...”_

_“I know, Sam. But I don’t have control over the Empty and it won’t stop coming after him”_

_“Okay, then. What do you need?”_

_“I don’t think I need anything, it should work just with_...”, he says as he flicks his fingers.

They look around for Cas but he’s not there. Before they can say anything, Jack turns towards the hallway.

“ _I sense him. He’s here. That way”_

_Room 7B!_ Dean runs down the hall towards the room where he lost a part of himself. Once he gets there, he pauses with his hand on the doorknob. He takes a deep breath and just as he’s about to go in, it opens, pushing him into the room.

Cas stands there and they look at each other, both not daring to believe that this is real.

“ _Dean...”_

The moment he hears Cas' voice, he launches himself onto Cas and pushes him onto the floor with the force of his embrace.

“ _Cas!”_ , he sobs, “ _I can’t believe you’re back!”_

_“Dean”_

_“I love you! You left before I could say it back. Before I could say anything. I love you, Cas”_

He can see tears running down his face, but he’s smiling. _He looks so beautiful_. He puts a hand on his cheek and leans closer until he can feel Cas’ breath. Cas looks at him and puts a hand on his neck to pull him down for a kiss. _Finally!_

The kiss is full of passion and emotion, hands touching everywhere they can reach, trying to push all the love they’ve been hiding for years. They kiss until they run out of breath, and then Dean kisses his way down to Cas’ neck.

“ _Dean”_ , he moans.

Dean kisses him on the lips one more time before he leans away so he can look him in the eye.

“ _Hi_ ”, he says with a smile.

Cas caresses his cheek and Dean nuzzles into the touch.

“ _How did I...”_

_“Jack. He brought you back”_

_“But the Empty...”_

_“He- He had to... He had to turn you human. I’m sorry. It was the only way”_

“ _Dean, it’s okay”_

“ _Really?”_

“ _I’m happy”_ , he says with a huge smile, “ _I’m finally happy”_

Dean smiles too and kisses him again.

“ _Me too”_

“ _Dean?”_ , he hears Sam calling from the hallway.

“ _Come on, Cas”_ , he says as he offers him his hand, “ _Let’s go say hello”_

He doesn’t drop his hand until they get to them and Sam crushes him into a hug.

“ _Cas! I’m so glad you’re back!”_

_“Me too. Sorry I couldn’t say goodbye”_

_“It’s okay. I understand. There wasn’t time”_

He leans away and lets Jack give him a hug.

“ _Thank you, Jack”_

_“Sorry it took me this long to bring you back, I-”_

_“You’re... You got your powers back?”_

_“Something like that. I-”_

_“He beat Chuck. He absorbed his powers, so he’s basically the new God!”,_ says Dean with excitement as he puts his arm around Cas and Jack.

Cas looks at Jack with pride in his eyes and squeezes his arm.

“ _Let’s celebrate!”_ , yells Dean as he leads them to the kitchen, “ _I’ll make dinner”_

Once in the kitchen Sam, Cas and Jack sit at the table while Dean makes burgers.

**: * : * : * :**

After dinner and a few beers, Sam goes to bed and Jack says he will be back in the morning, leaving Cas and Dean alone in the kitchen.

Dean takes Cas’ hand over the table and just smiles.

“ _I can’t believe we did it. We beat Chuck. We got you back. We are free!”_

_“You deserve it, Dean. After everything you’ve done. Everything you’ve lost. You deserve to be happy”_

_“So do you. And now there’s no deal, no supernatural being trying to take it away from you”_

Cas puts his free hand on Dean’s cheek and leans forward until their lips touch. Then Dean pulls at his hand and they stand up.

“ _Let’s go to bed”_

_“Of course, Dean. Sorry, I didn’t think... I’ll let you-”_

_“No, dumbass. Come to my room. I need to make sure you’re still there when I wake up”_

Cas smiles and follows Dean to his room.


End file.
